Zes
by Kiwione
Summary: Nezumi/Shion. Dos barreras para los sueños fantasmales allí están: una entrada con forma de cuerno recto, y una de marfil... Sin duda alguna su vida carecía de sentido ahora..."
1. Negro

**Zes.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.**  
Advertencia:** Semi-AU. OOC, Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Phase O1: Negro.**

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres…_Contó calladamente en su mente, tratando de mirar algún punto fijo, pero todo se movía rápidamente, todo pasaba rápidamente y sus ojos se perdían. Giró en su lugar, tratando de divisar a alguien, alguien conocido, pero nada, todo estaba oscuro y simples destellos se veían a lo lejos. Tapó sus orejas con ambas manos y se tiró al piso, soltando un chillido.

_Cuatro, cinco…_¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué comenzó a contar en ese momento cuando debería estar corriendo? Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir cómo algo chocaba contra si, sus labios se partieron levemente y sintió como algo helado lo traspasaba. Y de momento a otro todo murió.

_Seis…_Repitió varias veces ese número ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Abrió sus ojos pero todo estaba oscuro, algo en su interior le advirtió que algo estaba mal. Trató de levantarse pero unas correas tenían amarrado su cuerpo, sintió pasos y una suave mano acarició su mejilla.

—No te preocupes. Ya todo estará bien. —era una voz femenina, sintió como esa delicada mano agarró su brazo y luego un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo, quedando dormido nuevamente.

_Seis…_Sus labios se movieron pronunciando aquel número ¿Por qué estaba todo oscuro? Nunca le gustó la oscuridad, desde pequeño le tenía un miedo especial a la oscuridad, pero esta vez el miedo que comenzó a producirse en su cuerpo era peor. No era la típica oscuridad en la noche donde después de un tiempo tus ojos se acostumbraban y podías diferenciar cosas, esta vez era distinto, todo estaba pintado de negro, negro profundo, no podía diferenciar nada.

—¿Estás despierto?

¿De dónde provenía esa voz? Pestañeó un par de veces y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de aquella persona, sintió dos pasos y luego un peso se añadió a la cama, lo más probable es que se haya sentado.

—Hubo un accidente. —una mano áspera se posó en su brazo— Un tiroteo.

De a poco todo comenzó a volver a su mente. Recordaba estar caminando bien de madrugada cerca de un centro comercial y de repente escuchó un disparo, un gritó de una mujer desesperada se escuchó a lo lejos y luego la gente que estaba por esos lugares comenzó a correr y de alguna forma sus pies no se movieron por estar aterrorizado, otro disparo tras otro y de repente…

—¡Seis!

—¿Qué?

Trató de levantarse de nuevo pero seguía amarrado a esa enferma cama, movió sus manos tratando de agarrar esas correas que lo amarraban pero nada daba resultado, la persona que estaba sentada a su lado pareció haberse levantado porque ya no sentía su mano en su brazo.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En un hospital. —contestó fríamente.

—¿Por qué estoy amarrado? ¿Por qué no veo nada? ¿Es de noche? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me dejan mover?

Pero no recibió respuesta a cambio ni tampoco escucho nada ¿Se había ido? Cerró su puño apretándolo fuertemente, rasguñándose su propia palma y mordió su labio inferior, de alguna forma estar ahí, sin ninguna respuesta y en tanta oscuridad era como estar muerto, y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo porque estaba indefenso, aunque estuviera en un hospital no se le podía quitar ese miedo, no podía ver nada y así tampoco podía comprobar si es que realmente estaba en un hospital, quizás el que estaba frente suyo era un asaltante, el causante del tiroteo y era un rehén y lo más probable es que estaba tratando de sacarle conversación para tener información y así poder estafar a su familia, lo más probable…

De repente todo se aclaró y vio un hermoso parque, un conejo grande y unos columpios enredados con flores y él estaba ahí, sentado en una banca hecha de dulces. Rió fuertemente y comenzó a correr por las calles, encontrándose con amigos de su infancia y luego todo se quebraba, como si un espejo fuera golpeado con una piedra fuertemente, cayeron todos los pedazos de su imaginación, dando acceso a la oscuridad, una infinita oscuridad.

Se vió a sí mismo ahí parado, sólo su rostro se podía ver y miró aterrado a todos lados, giró su rostro precipitadamente hacia la derecha, sintiendo como si alguien estuviera ahí, luego al lado izquierdo, nada… Simplemente nada.

—¿Shion? —escuchó a lo lejos, de a poco dejó de ver su rostro, de a poco todo fue absorbido por esa oscuridad—. ¿Shion?

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—¿Puedes ver algo?

Soltó una risa ¿Que si podía ver algo? ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso estaban jugando con él? —Nada. ¿Qué pasó?

—Hubo un tiroteo… —tragó saliva, de un modo sus oídos se habían agudizado más.

—¿Y? —respondió cortadamente, quería saber la explicación a todo esto.

—Hubieron dos muerto y tres gravemente heridos, tú eres uno de ellos. —de nuevo aquella pausa molestosa—. Una bala te llegó y afectó a tu visión, haz estado por más de un mes en coma.

No le sorprendió ni tampoco dijo nada, escuchó cómo se cerró la puerta dejándolo solo. ¿Así que estaba ciego? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su futuro había sido arruinado por un estúpido que decidió hacerse el malo y asaltar, todos sus sueños parecían ahora lejanos. Casarse y tener familia ahora se veía como un hermoso sueño que nunca se haría realidad ¿Qué mujer desearía casarse con un ciego? Trató de recordar cosas, noticias sobre universidades para ciegos y proyectos para que tuvieran una vida más fácil. Gente que los iba a ayudar a su casa para que no les sucediera nada malo.

Sinceramente, ahora su vida iba a ser un asco. No tenia con nadie con que apoyarse, sus padres lo habían un poco más desterrado de la familia por los miles de problemas que causaba Shion, una deshonra según su padre y un sin vergüenzas según su madre. Tampoco tenía amigos muy cercanos, solo Safu, que era como su hermana menor, pero ella se había ido de viaje por dos meses. ¿Estaría de vuelta ya? Quizás le iba a pedir a alguna enfermera que la llamara para saber.

_Seis…_ Era el único número que daba vueltas en su cabeza, a veces se preguntaba porque tenía una fijación por contar hasta seis, siempre lo hacía, para cualquier cosa que hacía contaba hasta seis y luego su cuerpo avanzaba. Si no hubiera sido por eso, quizás ahora estaría en la escuela, ayudándole a alguna jovencita hermosa en la biblioteca, y después iría a casa de Safu a tomar chocolate caliente.

Se levantó de la cama y sonrió levemente, agradeció al cielo que ya le habían sacado los amarres. Tocó la cama y bajó sus pies levemente, y cuando sus pies bajaron de la cama sintió como si estuviera cayendo de un precipicio, sus pies no tocaban el piso y tampoco sabía cuán lejos estaba el piso de sus pies. De un momento a otro una nausea invadió su cuerpo y mordió su labio inferior.

Contó hasta seis y trató de apoyar sus pies contra las heladas baldosas que estaban en el hospital, perdió el equilibrio y azotó su cuerpo contra el piso, mordiéndose su propio labio, de a poco sintió el pequeño sabor dulce de su sangre en su boca, apoyó su mano en sus labios, limpiándose la sangre que escurría.

-¡Shion! —esa voz tan conocida lo agarraba de los brazos y lo levantaba— ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? ¡Dios! ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, Safu acarició suavemente sus cabellos y de a poco la nostalgia comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Shion. ¿Cómo estaba Safu ahora? ¿Había cambiado? Siempre iba a quedar con la misma imagen de Safu, desde la última vez que la vio. Y no quería, odiaba el hecho de no poder ver más, porque se estaba perdiendo la belleza de la vida, hubiera preferido haberse quedado sordo en vez de quedarse ciego, porque ahora iba a desconfiar de todo, no iba a saber qué hacer. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ciegos ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en el suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar fuertemente y se aferró a los brazos de Safu, llorando desesperadamente, hubiera preferido que esa bala lo hubiera matado. Hubiera preferido morir en vez de quedarse ciego.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Soy tan mala D8 los quiero los quiero, en el próximo capítulo sale Nezumi ya 8D!

Actualización el Domingoc:

**Besos.  
**

**+ Suly +  
**


	2. Moller

**Zes.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.**  
Advertencia:** Semi-AU. OOC, Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Phase O2: Moller.**

Miraba cansadamente cómo de a poco toda la gente se metía en el mismo tren que él mismo, apretándose cada vez más, haciendo que la temperatura incrementara unos buenos grados más.

Sus ojos se cerraron, tratando de pensar en algo bonito ya que aquel día ya había sido bastante largo y molestoso. ¿Cuándo se iba a terminar? No podía esperar para llegar a su casa. Eran las nueve de la noche y para él ya había pasado una semana entera.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el tan famoso accidente, dos muertos y tres gravemente heridos, siendo uno de estos la hija de uno de los embajadores. Todavía no podían atrapar al culpable de lo sucedido y esto ya comenzaba a molestar a todos, todas las mañanas daban la misma noticia y nada nuevo cambiaba, solo algunos sospechosos que realmente no eran nada. Como deseaba que el estúpido que había hecho eso se entregara ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Seguramente como dijeron en el reportaje de la mañana de ese día, quizás ya ni siquiera estaba en No.6

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta que se había pasado su parada, maldijo ¿Acaso ese día podía ponerse peor? Se bajó en la parada siguiente y decidió caminar, divagar por las calles, prefería eso que ahogarse en los trenes llenos de gente.

Se sacó las pestañas postizas sin delicadeza, exhaló fuertemente. Eve era cada vez mejor; el público era cada vez mayor… Era su escape, era una salida emocional que lo consumía.

Caminó media hora y ni sabía dónde estaba, había decidido tomarse otro camino ya que ya se estaba oscureciendo y por esos barrios era un poco peligroso, pero ahora se arrepentía de haber doblado en ese callejón. Miró su reloj un tanto preocupado, luego buscó en sus bolsillos a ver si había guardado el perfume que Eve usaba.

Sacó también de su bolso un reproductor de música y se lo colocó, mejor le iba a hacer caso a sus pies y moverse solo, total no había nadie en su departamento que lo esperara y mañana no tenía actividades qué presentar. Caminó nuevamente sin rumbo fijo, dando un paso tras otro según el ritmo de la canción que reproducían sus audífonos.

Dobló una esquina, chocando bruscamente con alguien, él no se cayó al piso, pero esa persona sí. Se sobó lentamente el brazo mirando a aquel delgado ser que estaba tirado en el piso, sin moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, extendiéndole una mano.

Vio que el peli-blanco asintió con su cabeza y se levantaba solo, encontrando de mala educación que no le aceptara la mano, retirándola y guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo miró fijamente, su piel siendo anormalmente blanca pero su rostro tenía texturas definidas.

—Lo siento.

Musitó, pero Nezumi no lo escuchó, sólo se le quedó mirando de arriba hacia abajo ¿Cómo alguien tan delgado podía mantenerse en pie? Su mirada se fijó en sus manos ahora, eran blancas y delgadas, pero eran las manos que a Nezumi tanto le encantaban.

—La culpa fue mía.

Trató de buscar la mirada de aquel misterioso chico que no se movía de su lugar, estaba inmóvil, vio como sus manos tiritaban levemente ¿Parkinson? ¿A tan temprana edad? O simplemente era una persona muy nerviosa.

—¡Shion! Te dije que no te alejaras de mi —vio como alguien más pequeña llegaba y agarraba el brazo del chico, este gesto hizo que el chico se asustara y mirara confundido a todos lados.

—Lo siento, Safu… Es que quería ir a ver algo…

—Sabes que no puedes andar así por la vida con la condición que tienes —su mirada por fin miró la suya, notando la presencia de Nezumi—. ¿Quién eres?

—Nezumi —respondió simplemente, estrechando su mano.

—Safu —también dio un pequeño apretón de manos, y luego miró extrañada al tal chico llamado Shion—. ¿Lo conoces?

Negó con la cabeza, si no hubiera sido que se había disculpado hace un tiempo atrás, Nezumi hubiera jurado que aquel chico era mudo. De alguna forma la mirada perdida del tal Shion hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sus ojos denotaban vacío y tristeza, nunca en algún lugar fijo, siempre mirando un poco más alto de lo normal… ¿Quizás era ciego?

—Choqué con él sin querer… —pausó un poco, pensando si debía preguntar o no—. Disculpa Safu… ¿Él es ciego?

Vio como los ojos de Shion se abrieron en asombro y luego un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Safu se las secó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Había dado con el clavo, vio como Safu asentía con la cabeza mientras que consolaba a Shion.

—Lo siento… —pronunció Nezumi, mirando la pequeña escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

—No… No importa —fue Shion quien rompió el silencio—. ¿Quieres tomar un café con nosotros?

Realmente nunca esperó esa pregunta ni respuesta de algún desconocido, no habían empezado bien y hasta lo había hecho llorar ¿Y aun así lo invitaba a tomar café? Shion sin duda era un tipo que le encantaba analizar.

Los tres caminaron silenciosos hacia la cafetería que se encontraba en la otra esquina, ninguno hablo nada. Shion aferrado del brazo de Safu y Nezumi al otro lado de Shion, agarrándole a veces el brazo cuando este perdía un poco el equilibrio.

Se sentaron en una mesa lejana de todos, eran las diez cuarenta de la noche y solo había una pareja tomando café. Los ojos de Nezumi rastrearon todo el lugar y luego sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Shion, es que sinceramente aquel tipo radiaba algo que le llamaba la atención, tenía un toque de melancolía y eso lo hacía ver un tanto hermoso.

—¡Safu! —habló un mesero—. Tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás Shion?

—Bien… —respondió, su voz siempre siendo baja y leve.

—¿Y quién es él? —ahora la mirada del mesero estaba posada en él.

—Nezumi —respondió rápidamente Safu.

—¡Oh! Yo soy Yamase —dio una pequeña reverencia, la cual hizo que Nezumi también diera una reverencia, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio una sonrisa que gritaba a los mil vientos felicidad.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Yamase —respondió Safu y luego sus oscuros ojos miraron a Nezumi.

—Yo un vanilla latte, por favor —Yamase asintió y saltó felizmente lejos de ellos, causándole un par de carcajadas a Safu y Nezumi.

Pero al unísono se quedaron callados, viendo como Shion miraba por la ventana. Nezumi se le quedó mirando ¿Qué sería lo que estaba cruzando por su mente? Nezumi agradeció no estar ciego, sería una de las experiencias más horrendas que le pasaría a su vida. Se preguntó levemente desde hace cuánto que Shion era ciego ¿O había nacido así? Probablemente la primera opción era la correcta, porque si hubiera nacido ciego no hubiera pasado lo del choque, ya que supuestamente dicen que los ciegos al perder el sentido de la visión hacen que sus otros sentidos se vuelvan más perfectos, como el de la audición.

—Seis…

Miró atentamente a Shion, era increíble como no podía predecir las siguientes acciones que iba a hacer, por primera vez sintió fascinación por alguien. Shion le mostraba lo desconocido, le mostraba que tres años en una carrera técnica de teatro y otros 4 ejerciéndola con diferentes papeles y diferentes personalidades, no eran nada. ¿Seis? ¿A qué venía aquél número? Supuestamente el número seis se consideraba un número maldito, que relacionaba lo divino de lo humano, cuyo resultado era lo escatalógico. Seis era un número religioso, se lo habían enseñado alguna vez en una de las clases.

—¿Nezumi? —escuchó su nombre y lo miró un tanto sorprendido, de alguna forma los ojos perdidos de Shion habían encontrado su camino y lo miraban, un frío inmenso recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Si? —trató de desviar un poco su mirada, los ojos de Shion penetraban su rostro de cierta forma.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo.

Una propuesta un tanto rara para un ciego, hubiera negado si es que fuera una persona normal, pero Nezumi no podía negar la situación, Shion era la clase de tipo que nunca podías encontrar, era como un ser tan indescifrable pero a la vez tan simple. Volvió a mirar sus manos, esta vez no temblaban, se notaba que Shion estaba decidido a algo.

—¿Seguro Shion? Ni siquiera lo conoces…

—Presiento que lo he conocido toda mi vida, ya conté hasta seis y estoy decidido. ¿Qué dices? —Nezumi miró asombrado la escena, de nuevo había sacado a la mesa el famoso número seis, anotó en sus pensamientos llegar a su casa para averiguar más acerca de aquel famoso número.

—Acepto. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

—Mañana.

Shion se levantó de su puesto y Safu también, ambos salieron apresuradamente, dejando a Nezumi un tanto atónito. No le habían dicho donde ni a qué hora, pero no le importaba, podía pasar todo el día en busca de aquella persona que cautivo sus pensamientos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

D8 alguien debería darme un Pullitzer (¿?) ¿Les gustó? ¡Déjenme un review!

Actualización el Domingoc:

**Besos.  
**

**+ Suly +  
**


	3. Ceral

**Zes.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.**  
Advertencia:** Semi-AU. OOC, Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Phase O3: Cereal.**

Era una mañana radiante, Nezumi apagó con delicadeza su despertador y se dirigió al baño, eran las seis de la mañana y rió al darse cuenta que solo al ver ese simple número se acordó de la extraña personita que había conocido la noche anterior. Un ciego decidido, con ideas fijas y con una mente totalmente abstracta que no podía computar, ya hasta había aprendido un poco a leer los siguientes pasos que iba a ser Safu, sólo una hora y algo y ya sabía cuando estaba mintiendo o ocultando algo, pero Sion era físicamente una persona fácil de leer pero sus acciones era todo lo contrario, una persona deliciosa de vista que refrescaba sus pensamientos, un ser interesante, por fin en tres años de estudios alguien que lo hiciera sentir como el más tonto al no poder a analizar a una persona tan común y corriente como él.

Después de un baño relajador para que sus pensamientos se escurrieran con el agua que caía por su cuerpo, decidió ir en busca de aquellos dos jóvenes. Agarró sus gafas y prendió camino, tratando de encontrar la cafetería que habían visitado antes, donde él se quedó solo tomando su vanilla latte, dejando al pequeño camarero amigo de ellos en confusión por irse sin haber recibido sus pedidos.

Vio que el pequeño letrero de color crema decía 'OPEN', así que entró en busca de la dirección en donde vivía Sion junto con Safu, simplemente asumía que vivían juntos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Yamase? —tocó al mesero que estaba durmiendo arriba de la caja registradora.

—¿Ah? —levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos demostrando confusión y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba— ¡Ah! Nezumi ¿Verdad?

Asintió sin decir nada, miró por un rato al pequeño, quien se arreglaba sus oscuros cabellos y se daba pequeños golpecitos en ambas mejillas para despertarse. Comenzó a disculparse, hablando de que la noche anterior se había acostado tarde y cosas que realmente a Nezumi no le interesaban, así que sólo respondía pequeños monosílabos y esperó a que terminara.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? —por fin la conversación no trataba de Yamase.

—Me gustaría saber dónde vive Shion y Safu.

—¿Safu? —Yamase miró el techo, como si esperara una respuesta de este—. No viven muy lejos, sigues por esta calle y pasas dos cuadras y verás un departamento de color amarillo, es el único con ese color así que no creo que te confundas, sube hasta el piso seis y el número es 626.

Nezumi agradeció y se apartó, sin duda la vida de ambos jóvenes giraban alrededor del estúpido número seis, trato de no darle vuelta tanto al tema. Así que despidiéndose se dirigió al susodicho departamento, caminó lento ya que no sabía a qué hora se despertaban los dos jóvenes. Sacó de su bolso una cajetilla nueva y de este sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y dejo que el humo le relajara de a poco sus sentidos, calmando su mente trabajadora. Dejó que el humo escapara de sus labios y vio como este se perdía en el aire.

Sus ojos miraron el departamento amarillo, sin duda un color alegre comparado con los otros que eran grises, resaltaba de alguna forma. Miró fijamente a todos lados, no concurría mucha gente por esos lares, así que tampoco era un mal barrio para vivir, al alcance de una cafetería, sabía que a unas cinco cuadras de allí había un pequeño súper-mercado, así que podías tener todo a mano.

Miró su reloj y eran las ocho, decidió que pasara media hora más y ahí iba a visitar a Shion, tenía que dejarlo descansar un poco. Se sentó en la vereda, sacando otro cigarro de su bolsillo. No quería pensar mucho mientras esperaba, sólo quería ver cómo el humo se disolvía en el aire, sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban con ese humo que lo mataba día a día y no le importaba, sabía que el día que decidiera de dejar de fumar, lo haría por siempre, tenía esa fuerza de voluntad.

Y así fue como pasó la media hora, se levantó del piso y limpió sus pantalones que lo más probable tenían un poco de polvo y decidió subir hasta el famoso sexto piso. Toco tres veces la puerta y no escucho ningún ruido, esperó cinco minutos y nadie respondía, de alguna forma eso le trajo un leve sabor amargo. Ya estaba bajando dos peldaños cuando vio que la puerta se abría.

—¿Aló? – Era Shion quien había abierto la puerta.

—Shion, lo siento por molestar tan temprano en la mañana – Dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa, dándose luego cuenta que realmente no importaba hacer eso ahora, Shion no lo podía ver – Soy Nezumi…

—Oh – Un silencio invadió ambos, Shion agarrado con fuerzas del marco de la puerta, mientras que Nezumi estaba parado frente a él.

Shion se apartó un poco de la puerta, haciendo seña que podía pasar, Nezumi se apuro en entrar y cuando dio un paso dentro del departamento, sintió las manos de Shion aferrarse a su brazo y apoyándose en el, así ambos caminando juntos. Nezumi dio seis pasos y miro por todos lados. ¿Dónde debía ir ahora? No era su casa y Shion no hacía nada, solo estar parado a su lado, agarrado de su brazo. Miró la cocina y vio un pequeño plato con cereales ¿Estaba tomando desayuno? Miro un poco más allá y vio una pierna que sobresalía de entre sabanas, lo más probable era que Safu estaba todavía durmiendo. Se preguntó cómo fue que Shion se preparo su cereal, siendo que tenía que tener apoyo de personas para poder moverse, eso daba el resultado que hace pocoShion había quedado discapacitado de la vista. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Porque no era cosa de despertar una mañana y tu vista se había ido, tampoco había sido causa por algún ácido porque su rostro estaba totalmente perfecto, ninguna herida alrededor de sus ojos ¿Cuál fue la causa, entonces? Saber la razón le carcomía la mente.

-¿Me acompañas a tomar desayuno? – Su voz era tan dulce y tan baja  
-Claro – Nezumi toco la mano de Shion que apretaba su brazo y lo guió hasta la mesa donde estaba el plato, lo sentó en la silla y el tomó asiento al lado de el. Por fin le había soltado el brazo.  
-¿Quieres algo?  
-No, gracias.

Nezumi solo se quedo mirando a Shion, mirando como sus manos palpaban con miedo la mesa buscando su cuchara, tampoco quiso ayudarlo porque tenía que dejar que se acostumbrara a que no siempre iba a tener a alguien ahí para que le pasase las cosas que quería, su mano toco el tenedor y sus dedos bordearon el cubierto y al darse cuenta que no era lo que buscaba siguió palpando la mesa hasta por fin encontrar la cuchara. Sus delgados dedos la agarraron con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se le perdiera. Luego su mano trato de buscar el plato y comenzó por fin a comer los pequeños cereales que estaban ahí.

Y hubo unos segundos donde Shion no hizo nada, como que se paralizo en el tiempo y soltó con fuerzas la cuchara, haciendo que cayera en el piso desparramando el alimento que había en ella. Nezumi miro aquello asombrado y con un poco de miedo mezclado con interés. Sus manos habían comenzado a tiritar nuevamente y taparon sus ojos rápidamente, sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo.

-¿Shion ¿Estás bien?  
-¿¡Qué si estoy bien!? – Gritó, destapando sus ojos, los cuales miraban a cualquier dirección menos hacia donde estaba Nezumi - ¿¡Tu crees que estoy bien!?

El grito hizo que Safu saliera de la cama y fuera corriendo donde estaban, abrazo rápidamente a Shion, dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza, le miro extrañado y sus ojos de alguna forma reflejaban un poco de dolor y odio. Nezumi se levantó de la mesa y se aparto un poco de la escena, tratando de no escuchar la pequeña charla que le daba Safu.

-¿Por qué te alejas? – Nezumi le dirigía la palabra solamente a él – Odio que fumes.

Una frase que no encajaba con la pregunta que había dado ¿Qué tenía que ver el cigarro aquí? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Shion extendió los brazos, tocando el aire, como si buscara algo. Safu solo miraba extrañado.

Nezumi se acerco y agarro ambas manos, besando cada una. Shion simplemente se sorprendió, aquel gesto, aquel hermoso gesto que ninguna persona había hecho en su vida, besar ambas manos. Esto hizo que dejara de tiritar, calmándose por completo, pero de repente sintió como labios besaban sus ojos.

-¿Qué…?  
-No sé el dolor por el que estas pasando, pero daré todo de mí para ayudarte, quiero ser los ojos que guíen tu oscuro camino. Quiero ser yo esa persona que te guie.


	4. Trenten

**Zes.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.**  
Advertencia:** Semi-AU. OOC, Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Phase O4: Trenten.**

No era fácil acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, en especial si desde pequeño tuviste un pequeño trauma con eso. Oscuridad, una palabra que hacía que el cuerpo de Shion se estremeciera y sus pensamientos se desordenaban. Y ahora ya no podía hacer nada, fue como un golpe bajo a su pobre cuerpo, lo único que podía hacer era recordar, imaginar cosas, imaginar que todo estaba bien.

De a poco sus sentidos se iban agudizando, especialmente el de la audición, notas muy altas le molestaban y notas muy bajas hacían que algo en su cuerpo vibrara. Con el simple ruido que emitían los zapatos comenzaba a descifrar donde estaba todo, pero era tan difícil a veces, la mayoría del tiempo tenia a Safu a su lado para que lo ayudara cuando no podía y eso le hacía preguntarse; ¿Qué pasara conmigo cuando Safu me abandone? Porque todo el mundo sabe que no todo dura para siempre y estaba seguro que quizás podía estar cinco, diez años con Safu, pero luego ¿Qué? Safu se encontraría novio y se casaría, no podía irse a vivir con ellos porque seria una molestia más.

Sentía que también había arruinado la vida de Safu, aunque esta le repitiera una y otra vez que no importaba, el lo sentía así, había encarcelado a Safu consigo para que lo ayudara y un día escucho una conversación que tenía Safu con un compañero de universidad. Safu maldecía haberse ido de viaje por dos meses, que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si es que hubiera estado con Shion y ahora lo iba a cuidar para toda la vida, como castigo y a la vez como deber de amigo. Shion en vez de tomarlo de la forma buena, lo tomo mal, sentía que le quitaba la libertad a Safu y por eso decidió retirarse de la universidad de bioquimica, para sacarse un peso más de encima.

Sus padres solo llamaron una vez a su casa, diciendo que se fuera a vivir con ellos, que la vida le había dado su merecido y que ellos estaban dispuestos a perdonarlo. Que iban a volver a ser una familia feliz. Shion tiro el teléfono lejos gritando y maldiciendo.

Y ahí fue cuando conoció a Nezumi, un ángel enviado del cielo, para protegerlo, para guiarlo en su oscuro camino. No sabía como era físicamente, tampoco podía ver los gestos que hacía, pero su voz era calida, era amistosa y su risa era contagiosa. Lo único que le molestaba era el fuerte hedor de cigarro que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo, todo el mundo sabía que fumar mucho podía causar cáncer a los pulmones y eso era lo que menos quería Shion.

Nunca estuvo seguro de las cosas que hacia y admitía que sus ideas, generalmente, eran absurdas y no tenían resultado. Cuando chocó contra Nezumi sintió cierta electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, pudo ver por un mínimo segundo y luego todo volvió a ser oscuro. Su mente le grito que debía quedarse con él, aunque no lo conociera, aunque fuera malo, asesino, lo que sea, tenía que estar con él. Si esa simple caída, tocando la piel de Nezumi hizo que viera por un milisegundo, quizás en algún futuro podía recuperar la vista con aquella persona a su lado.

Quizás eran simples esperanzas, pero ahora lo único con que se conformaba eran esperanzas. Creer en algún día donde sus ojos iban a volver a ver la belleza del mundo.

Sintió como la puerta del departamento se abría, lo más probable era Nezumi, una semana sin verlo y él le había prometido visitarlo, sonrió felizmente y se levanto cuidadosamente, palpando las murallas y se asomo por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Shion? – Sí, era su voz. – Voy a tu cuarto.

Sintió como Nezumi agarraba ambas de sus mejillas y besaba su frente con delicadeza, se sentaron en la cama del joven y Shion simplemente se quedo ahí quieto. Trató de mirar a la dirección donde suponía que estaba Nezumi, espero ansioso que el joven le hablara de cualquier cosa, no le importaba realmente que, ahora había aprendido a escuchar.

-¿Y que me cuentas? – Le preguntó, Shion simplemente se asombro.  
-Nada, estaba viendo… escuchando las noticias…  
-¿Acerca del tiroteo? Ya va a cumplir dos meses y nadie sabe nada – Su voz mostraba disgusto.  
-¿Dos meses ya? – ¿Dos meses sin poder ver? Shion ya habían pasado treinta años, pero habían pasado simplemente sesenta y un días dolorosos sumergido en miedo.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Ahora demostraba interés y curiosidad, Shion asintió - ¿Por qué te quedaste ciego? Sé que no naciste así, se nota por la manera que le tienes miedo al mundo.

Fue como volver al incidente, volver a recordar que por su manía por el número seis habían un poco más arriesgado su propia vida. Sabía que tenía que dejar de darle tanto valor a aquel número, pero era parte de su vida, de su personalidad. Safu era la única que sabía la razón de por que el seis estaba cautivado en sus pensamientos y tampoco le gustaba contarlo, sentía que el mundo se iba a burlar de él y ahora más, siendo un ciego aficionado con un número que no tenia ningún valor. Luego fue cuando recordó haber sentido el frío metal recorrer su cuerpo y desde ese entonces que todo era negro. Extrañaba los colores, extrañaba los vivos colores que habían en su mundo, extrañaba ver el amarillo departamento que resaltaba de entre los otros y extrañaba visitar el parque junto con Safu solo para ver a las hermosas flores 'Pensamiento' florecer en el verde parque, resaltando el morado de ellas.

La mano de Nezumi agarrando la suya rápidamente lo saco de pensamientos, borrando los colores de sus pensamientos y volvieron a aquella negra pizarra vacía. Sintió su respiración más cerca y luego sintió sus labios besando su mejilla.

-No quiero forzarte a recordar – Limpio las lagrimas que habían florecido de los ojos de Shion, lagrimas que Shion no se había dado cuenta –Si no quieres decirme, simplemente no lo digas.  
-No… - Nezumi había echo que su corazón palpitara más rápido, sentía el deber de contarle lo sucedido – Fue en el mismo tiroteo… Tres graves ¿Verdad? Yo era uno de ellos, no me acuerdo mucho de lo que me dijeron en el hospital. Solo que una bala me llego – Shion se toco parte de la cabeza – Llego a mi lóbulo occipital, el cual es el que procesa las imágenes, doy gracias que solo afecto la visión porque también pudo haber afectado a la elaboración del pensamiento y emoción…

La mano de Nezumi apretaba su mano con fuerzas, no sabía como estaba, pero lo más probable es que estaba sorprendido, quizás no tuvo la misma reacción de Yamase, el cual al escuchar esto de Safu se puso a llorar descontroladamente abrazando a Shion con fuerzas. Nezumi simplemente no emitía ningún ruido, solo se escuchaba su pesada respiración.

-Buscare al desgraciado – Fue lo único que escucho, sintió que Nezumi se iba a levantar pero Shion le jalo el brazo con fuerzas.  
-¡No! Ya han dicho que es imposible encontrarlo y aunque lo encontraras sería inútil, no me daría ningún resultado ¡Nada! Seguiría siendo ciego…

Nezumi se dio cuenta que lo que decía Shion era verdad, pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era odio a una persona que le había arruinado la vida a alguien que tenia todo un futuro por delante. Abrazo nuevamente a Shion, ahogando un pequeño grito en sus ropas.

-No importa, Nezumi… Yo te tengo a ti ¿Verdad? – Shion acaricio sus suaves cabellos, eran de textura suave ¿De que color serian? A veces imaginaba como era Neumi, sabía que era de contextura un tanto maciza, pero se preguntaba como eran sus ojos, como era su nariz, sonrisa, orejas, como era totalmente.

-¿Por qué siempre dices seis? – Nezumi habló, después de estar varios minutos abrazados.  
-¿No lo encuentras un número fascinante?  
-¿Sinceramente? No le encuentro gracia.

Shion dejo escapar una pequeña risa, separándose de los fuertes brazos de Nezumi, trato de buscar su mirada y simplemente murmuro '_Todo a su debido tiempo'_.

Escucho la voz de Safu y trato de mirar hacia donde provenía la voz de su hermana. Sintió su voz más cercana y luego una mano desordeno sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?  
-Bien, bien, me encontré con Finnec cuando me devolvía y preguntó porque dejaste la carrera, pensé que le habías avisado… - Safu le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, agradecía que el pequeño no cambio su forma de tratarlo por la discapacidad que tenía, lo seguía tratando igual que siempre - ¿Y que has hecho con Nezumi?  
-Nada – Fue Nezumi quien respondió, el peso menos sobre la cama hizo que se diera cuenta que ya no estaba ahí – Si me disculpan tengo que irme.  
Safu exclamo algo y luego los brazos de Nezumi rodearon su cuerpo nuevamente, él beso su cuello con cariño y murmuró "_Nunca dejes de creer en ti_" y desapareció aquel calor de la habitación, aquel olor a cigarro que empezaba a ser cada vez menos.

-¿Shion?  
-¿Si? – Una leve sonrisa estaba en sus labios.  
-Tú y Nezumi harían una linda pareja – Y con este comentario escucho como corría lejos, Shion se sonrojó y tapo sus ojos con sus manos ¿El y…? No quería ni pensarlo. Aquella noche Shion soñó con alguien que sostenía su mano y besaba sus ojos, haciendo que una luz purificadora invadiera el lugar y seis palabras quedaban en el aire; Nunca dejes de creer en ti.


	5. Aria

**Zes.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.**  
Advertencia:** Semi-AU. OOC, Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Phase O5: Aria.**

Para Safu, Shion era la persona más importante en su vida ahora. Tantas cosas podría hacer por su amigo, por aquella persona que siempre le regalaba sonrisas, le regalaba cariño y un amor incondicional. Si bien iba conociendo a Shion por más de ocho años ya, pensar que solo se conocieron por que Safu le salvo la vida al chico distraído que cruzaba la calle sin mirar que el semáforo estaba en verde. Todo fue tan rápido, soltó sus libros y corrió lo más fuerte posible, cayo arriba de el y miro sus hermosos ojos rojizos con curiosidad. Ambos permanecieron tirados en la calle, Shion no exclamo nada y la pequeña tampoco, solo se miraron infinitamente.

Sí, tenia que admitir que en un principio algo hizo cosquillas en su interior, pero ya ahora todo estaba en el pasado. Ahora Shion era alguien que ella admiraba, alguien con tantos conocimientos y tantas historias que nunca te aburrirías. Como le dolió irse dos meses de viaje con Yamase, pero es que a veces su corazón manda más y Shion simplemente asintió y la abrazo, besándole el cuello y diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él podía sobrevivir dos meses sin su pequeña hermana.

Y sus lágrimas cayeron con angustia cuando llego y encontró varios mensajes en la grabadora. Se desespero, lo único que hizo fue gritar, gritar, porque si ella hubiera estado ahí, si hubiera estado ahí Shion estaría como siempre, con sus hermosos rojizos ojos mirándola. Corrió lo más pronto posible y al entrar a las blancas salas del hospital se dirigió apuradamente para ver donde se encontraba Shion.

Trataba de mostrarse fuerte cuando estaba con Shion, que este no supiera que a veces lloraba en las noches y se maldecía por haberse ido con Yamase de viaje, un estúpido viaje, un viaje que no significaba nada. Shion era lo que ahora era por culpa suya, y aunque Shion se lo negara ella sabía que era su culpa.

Agradecía que nezumi ahora estaba con ellos ayudándolos, al principio le molestó que alguien totalmente desconocido se introdujera en su vida, siempre trato de mostrarse fría con Nezumi, pero después del tiempo le comenzó a gustar su compañía, era divertido y aparte el podía cuidar a Shion cuando Safu tenía que ir a estudiar a la universidad.

Poco a poco comenzó a sospechar un poco de Shion, lo conocía ya hace ocho años y sabía cuando Shion estaba interesado en alguien, sabía exactamente sus métodos para tratar de conquistar, pero a veces simplemente dudaba. Desde el incidente del tiroteo fue como que alguien le robo la sonrisa al ángel más hermoso que había en la tierra, su voz, que siempre había sido de un tono tan amigable y cariñoso, ahora era suave y baja, un pequeño susurro a veces, mostrando un leve toque de tristeza y miedo al mundo. Si ahora pudiera pedirle un deseo a Dios, simplemente sería que Shion volviera a ver, por que lo extrañaba, extrañaba a ese chico.

Abrió en par en par las puertas, encontrando a Shion bajo Nezumi, su mirada simplemente demostró sorpresa, Nezumi se había separado de los labios de Shion, para mirar aterrado a la pequeña que recién había entrado, la cual se disculpo y cerró las puertas.

¿Cómo sucedió todo tan rápido? Se sentía perdida. ¿No eran, acaso, mejores amigos? Era el deber de Shion contarle si es que estaba enamorado de alguien, en especial de alguien como Nezumi. Un poco de miedo invadió su cuerpo, ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba perdiendo a Shion, no quería quedarse sola de nuevo. No quería volver a ser aquella persona abandonada por todos. Por que Shion la había salvado, también le había salvado la vida.

Podía ver como Shion la abandonaba y se iba con Nezumi, abandonando aquel amarillo departamento. Dejando atrás sonrisas, fotos y recuerdos. Podía sentir como la puerta se cerraba, dejando a Safu atrás, la cual caía de rodillas, destrozada.

Sacudió su cabeza y abandono el departamento. Pensaba, esperaba y deseaba que eso nunca pasara. Shion no sería capaz de eso. Nunca lo haría ¿Verdad? Pero ahora todo era tan distinto… Nezumi era una persona de buen aspecto, alguien sincero, alguien apto para Shion, pero se negaba rotundamente que algo más pasara entre ellos dos. ¿Por qué no podía ver las cosas por un lado más positivo? Quizás ahora por fin podía darse un respiro, por fin tratar de ver que realmente no fue su culpa, fue la obra de Dios para unir a dos personas. ¿O simplemente Dios quería enseñarle otra cosa a Safu? Que debía empezar a madurar y dejar que Shion extendiera sus alas y volara, como una pequeña ave retenida por un niño pequeño en una jaula.

Quizás eso era. Pero no quería, Shion era como su hermano mayor, ocho años de amistad no se pueden derrochar así como así. Se dirigió a la cafetería donde trabaja Yamase, quizás ahora era el momento de confesar sus sentimientos. Todo el día pensó en eso, este era el día planeado desde hace dos semanas atrás y estaba decidida a llegar al departamento, sin importarle si Shion estaba bajo el regazo de Nezumi, para decirle felizmente a ambos que ahora estaba con Yamase y ahora, que sabía que Shion y Nezumi tenían algo, podía dejarle el departamento a la pareja para irse a vivir con Yamase y Oba-sama.

Entro y lo primero que encontró fue como Yamase mordía el labio de un rubio. Ambos no notaron la presencia de alguien más en la cafetería, estaban completamente concentrados en lo que hacían. Podía ver como manos recorrían lugares que manos no deberían andar tocando y podía ver como la lengua de Yamase interactuaba con la del otro muchacho el cual de a poco se dio cuenta que era… ¿Finnec?

Su boca se abrió un poco, reaccionando tardíamente cuando vio que Yamase y Finnec la miraban, el primero un poco confundido y el ultimo avergonzado. Safu simplemente se retiro, sin disculparse, sin decir nada.

Dos pasos fuera de la tienda y corrió lo más fuerte posible que pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, no lloro por que ahora lo encontraba estúpido. Porque ahora el mundo le dio la espalda y el estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que podía volver a surgir. Tropezó con una piedra pero volvió a levantarse, sintiendo aquel agudo dolor de pequeños rasguños en sus palmas, cerro sus manos en un puño y siguió corriendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ahora dejaba todo a merced de Dios.

***

Shion no sabía que hacer, Nezumi era el tipo de hombre que le atraía y era hermoso saber que el sentimiento era reciproco. Todo se dio de una manera tan rara, sintió como nezumi acariciaba su mano con cariño y eso hacia que pequeñas chispas se encendieran en su interior y de repente sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, cerrándose perfectamente con los suyos. Y no lo separo, simplemente siguió aquel beso tan deseado, imaginándose un hermoso paisaje con el y una persona de rostro que no conocía.

Pero ahora su pensamiento solo rondaba en Safu, el cual los descubrió en pleno beso y desde ese entonces no sabía de ella, ya había pasado un día entero y ninguna respuesta de ella, ninguna simple respuesta. Yamase tampoco sabia el paradero y no sabía a quien más preguntarle, le pidió desesperadamente ayuda a Nezumi, porque sin Safu, Shion no sabía que hacer, su pequeña hermana menor era el apoyo que tenía, la que siempre estaba ahí para acompañarlo en las horas que Nezumi tenía que ir a trabajar, pero ahora que no estaba, pánico era lo único que estaba en aquellas seis hora silenciosas sin nadie, sin nada. Y cuando sintió que la puerta se abría en madrugada –pensaba, ya que la alarma no había sonado todavía- salto de la cama en busca del extraño que entro.

—¿Safu? – Pregunto, tímido.  
—Sí… - Un tono amargo que hizo que el cuerpo de Shion se tensara.  
—¿Esta todo bien?  
—Excelente – Y podía sentir como la pequeña forzaba una sonrisa.

Shion camino tanteando las paredes hasta llegar donde estaba la inmóvil joven, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y la abrazo con fuerzas, no sintió los brazos de la otra rodear su cuerpo, pero trato no darle mucha importancia. Se quedaron así seis minutos, siendo el primero en separarse Shion.

—¿Dónde estabas?  
—No importa – Tosió levemente.  
—Si importa, Safu ¡Estuve preocupado por ti!  
—Que no importa – Su tono de voz se iba haciendo más pesado cada vez más.  
—¡SAFU! – Shion piso el piso con fuerzas, demandando explicación.  
—¡Que importa! – Safu grito - ¡Que importa!

Safu camino por su lado, dirigiéndose a su pieza, pero de repente escucho como algo golpeaba el piso con fuerzas. Su rostro se giro lentamente, luego su cuerpo apresuradamente se dirigió donde estaba Shion tirado en el piso.

—¿Shion? – Safu lo meció - ¡¿Shion?!

Meció nuevamente con fuerzas el cuerpo del mayor, al ver que no reaccionaba agarro su celular y llamo a Nezumi, sabía que debía llamar a una ambulancia, pero ahora necesitaba del mayor, necesitaba de su apoyo. No tarde más de diez minutos en llegar Nezumi, el cual entro a la pieza apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaba Shion y Safu.

—¿Shion? – Se acerco a la cama, calmándose al ver que ya estaba consciente – Dios, que susto me hiciste pasar.  
—Lo siento… - Murmuro, su mirada totalmente vacía - ¿Safu? – la menor al escuchar su nombre le tomo la mano, para que supiera que estaba presente – Realmente lo siento, soy una mala hermana… Debí haberme preocupado por ti más…  
—No, no. Todo esta bien. Yo fui el tonto – Apoyo su cabeza contra sus delgadas manos – Perdóname…

Su corazón se rompió al ver como Shion volvía a llorar, desde que había perdido la visión el mayor se había vuelto más emocional y eso lo desconcertaba de sobremanera. Shion era una persona fuerte por fuera, pero Safu sabía que a veces se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar, pero ahora lloraba sin ninguna preocupación. Como si ya nada importara. Sus perdidos ojos se volvieron rojizos, mientras que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, recorriendo el camino de las lágrimas anteriores. Nezumi se apoyo en la pared de la habitación, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, mientras que Safu simplemente mordía su labio. El único ruido existente en el cuarto eran ahora los pesados sollozos del mayor, los cuales se ahogaban entre dolor y desesperación, con su respiración cada vez más agitada. Era tan doloroso…

—No llores… - Safu repetía una y otra vez, pero esto parecía que afectaba más a Shion.  
—Shion – Nezumi se acerco finalmente, acariciando los blancos cabellos de este – Cuenta hasta seis…

Shion suspiro y sus sollozos cesaron, esperaron seis segundos y ambos vieron como Shion se levantaba de su cama. Extendió su mano acariciando los cabellos de Safu, este simplemente soltó una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Me dejas un poco a solas con Nezumi?

la menor se levanto de su cama y salio del cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta tras si, echo una ultima mirada, sonriendo esta vez con felicidad, sabía que Safu nunca la dejaría y ella tampoco debía hacerlo. Cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos en la pieza.

—¿Nezumi-kun?  
—¿Si…? – Se sentó en la cama, al lado del menor.  
—Dame un beso…

Se sorprendió un poco, pero se acerco levemente, rozando primero ambos labios entreabiertos, cerrándolo finalmente en un pequeño beso, lamió un poco los labios del menor, para luego introducir su lengua, jugueteo levemente con su lengua y luego se separo. Shion se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, haciendo que Nezumi se levantara de la cama y se fuera de aquel cuarto, dejando que descansara después de un día tan largo y duro para ambos.

n ti.


	6. Zes

**Zes.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.**  
Advertencia:** Semi-AU. OOC, Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Phase 06: Zes.**

La mano de Nezumi agarro tímidamente la mano de Shion, entrelazando sus dedos con los largos dedos de su acompañante. El sol ya no pegaba tanto como antes ya que habían preferido salir a pasear bien entrada la tarde. El cielo anaranjado los rodeaba y SHion simplemente sonreía, no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar por la mano de Nezumi y por los millones de olores que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta – Nezumi exclamó, deteniéndose y provocando que el menor también se detuviera - ¿Qué se siente no ver nada?

—Es… doloroso. Sí, podríamos decir algo así. Primero que nada siempre encontré varias cosas maravillosas, me encantaba admirar flores e investigar sobre ellas. Me gustaba sentarme en una banca y mirar como la gente pasaba y observar sus rasgos. Leer era mi fascinación y creo que por eso terminé estudiando bioquimica. – Agachó su cabeza, apretando un poco más la mano de Nezumi – No sé como eres, no sé como es la persona que está pasando a mi lado ni tampoco sé como es ahora Safu. ¿Se habrá teñido el pelo? Es algo que varias veces me pregunto. Y sí, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que me olvide los colores de la vida, que olvide que era una silla o un lápiz, que ya no sepa reconocer las cosas.

Dio una pausa larga, Nezumi simplemente lo observaba, miraba como sus labios se entreabrían como para exclamar algo, pero las palabras parecían estar atascadas en su garganta. Le preocupó un poco ver como las manos de Shion empezaban a tiritar levemente, realmente algo le había afectado a su sistema nervioso.

—Sé que sonara raro – Shion lo sacó del trance que tenia – Pero… ¿Puedo tocarte?

No espero respuesta y vio como las manos de Shion se posaban en sus cabellos, sus delgados dedos desordenaron sus azules cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente. Algo lo hizo estremecer, pero ese algo lo olvido cuando sintió esas manos ahora tocar su frente, delineando sus cejas y luego sus ojos, su pulgar rozo su labio y Nezumi simplemente dejo salir un suspiro, avergonzándose de a poco. Shion dejo reposar ambas manos en los hombros del mayor, para luego acercarse y besar su mejilla.

—Eres hermoso – Le susurro para luego separarse - ¿Vamos?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente rojizas, agarro la mano de Shion y decidió nuevamente a guiar el camino. Nadie hablo y dejaron que el frío viento golpeara sus rostros mientras que la negra noche caía sobre ellos, dejando que pequeñas estrellas comenzaran a florecer en el cielo, Shion se estremeció un poco y se apego más a nezumi.

—¿Tienes frío?  
—Un poco – Nezumi se sacó su abrigo y se lo colocó en los hombros al menor – Ah… Gracias.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa que cautivaba su corazón, su razón para guiar el camino y seguir adelante, seguir con esta situación en la cual se había metido y no se arrepentía. Trató de no pensar mucho en el frío porque sabia que de cierta forma era psicológico, si le dabas importancia más te afectaba, así que entrecerró los ojos y siguió caminando de la mano junto a Shion.

—Seis– Entonó Shion, haciendo que Nezumi lo mirara por sobre el hombro y por primera vez escucho la tierna voz del mayor cantando.

Era, de cierto modo, una canción triste, pero su voz era tan suave que realmente no le importaba. Hubiera deseado saberse aquella canción para cantarla junto a el, su voz cada vez se entrecortaba más por el cansancio de cada paso que daba, Nezumi a veces se detenía para que este pudiera volver a recuperar el aire y luego seguían avanzando. No se acordaba desde cuando aquel parque era tan largo y tan cansador, o simplemente el tiempo se detenía cuando estaba junto a Shion.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? – Shion exclamó cansado.  
—Claro – Lo dirigió al pasto y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

Se quedaron allí, sin hablar de nada, cosa que siempre hacían. El silencio siempre abundaba entre ellos, pero era aquel silencio que no irritaba ni molestaba. Shion miraba a varias direcciones a veces, sin dejar de arrancar pedazos de pasto del piso, como un niño pequeño que juega en el parque.

—¿Por qué siempre seis? – Se le escapo de los labios.  
—¿Por qué seis? – Repitió Shion, sacando con más fuerzas el pasto – El pasto es como el cabello del mundo…  
-No tiene nada que ver – Nezumi musitó, irritándose un poco, sin dejar de ver como el menor arrancaba el pasto - ¿Puedes dejar tranquilo al pobre pasto?  
-Esta bien – Botó el pequeño puñado que tenia en el piso y acarició suavemente el pasto - ¿Qué hora es?  
-¿Por qué cambias de tema?  
-¿Qué hora es? – Fue como si no lo hubiera escuchado.  
-Esta bien, esta bien – Arremangó su abrigo – Nueve menos quince.  
-Hay veces que uno no está seguro de lo que hace, necesita una razón para hacer las cosas que hace. Hay veces que simplemente uno no sabe que hacer, no sabe que va a ser lo próximo, tampoco sabemos que es lo que va a hacer la persona que tenemos adelante nuestro y yo, simplemente, tengo un número que siempre me llamó la atención, por que era un número tan perfecto – Shion se arregló un poco los cabellos – Mi papá casi nunca estaba conmigo, me enfermaba muy a menudo y era la burla de varios en mi colegio, mi hermana mayor era como la única existente en mi familia porque desde que nací mis padres me aclararon que era un error. Siempre fui torpe y decidí tener un escape al mundo, nunca fui muy inteligente tampoco.

Nezumi lo miro extrañado, a veces no entendía lo que trataba de decirle Shion, siempre cambiaba de tema a un tema distinto y de la nada unía ambos temas como si tuvieran significado. Claro, era interesante de analizar, pero eran tan confusos que a veces le gustaría que Shion no diera rodeos, que simplemente le dijera que quería decirle.

-Sí, quizás no debería aferrarme tanto al seis. Todo fue como una coincidencia, primero en clases de teología siempre nos hablaban que al sexto día Dios terminó de crear el mundo y al séptimo se tomo el descanso. Yo también quería terminar parte de la vida que llevaba– Dio una pausa larga, nezumi no hablo nada. – Y creí quizás, siendo ingenuo, que si contaba hasta seis mi vida iba a estar terminada por esos seis segundos y podía hacer lo que quería. Lo creí muy a pecho, pero de alguna forma me ha servido en la vida. Pienso antes de actuar. Pero no es simplemente el número seis, los números en si tienen una razón, no pienses en matemáticas.  
-Shion… - Nezumi exclamó, deteniéndolo – Tú eres libre, puedes descansar.

Shion negó con la cabeza y se levanto del piso, extendiéndole la mano esta vez él a Nezumi, este simplemente lo miro extrañado. Le tomo la mano con fuerzas y se levantó del piso. Sus brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo de Shion y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de el. No lo comprendía, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Shion, por que era un hombre que cumplía las promesas que hacia, no importara lo que fuera. Le había prometido a Shion que le iba a guiar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sus brazos lo agarraron con más fuerzas cuando sintió el rostro de Shion sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus azules cabellos.

-¿Nezumi? Espero que algún día entiendas lo que trato de decirte  
-¡Pero Shion! – Nezumi levantó su rostro – Si no tratas de abrirte conmigo, no podré hacer nada.  
-¿Y si tú te abres conmigo?

Nezumi no lo miro, lo agarro fríamente de la mano y se fueron de aquel parque, fue como si le hubieran golpeado en el orgullo, como si todo lo que había tratado de construir junto con Shion era falso, una mala construcción. Shion trataba de zafarse pero Nezumi simplemente lo agarraba con más fuerzas y solo lo soltó cuando llegaron frente del departamento.

-¿Qué haces? – Su voz estaba irritada.  
-Shion – Shion cerro los ojos con fuerzas – ¡SHION!  
-¿Qué quieres? – Shion golpeo su hombro - ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?  
-Porque me importas, Shion – Nezumi agarró ambas mejillas de Shion – No sé por lo que estas pasando, ya te lo dije, lo único que quiero es que te sientas bien, que seas feliz, pero tu no estas poniendo de tu parte. ¿Por qué estas tan raro conmigo últimamente? Yo simplemente quería saber por que tenias esa rara fascinación por el famoso numero seis y tú cambias de tema. Estás irritado y algo te pasó y no me quieres decir. Shion… ¿No confías en mí?  
-¡No es eso! – Shion grito y Nezumi simplemente beso sus labios.  
-Te amo, Shion… ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?  
-Yo… -Shion tapó sus labios – No sé como tu… No sé como alguien puede amar a un ciego. No sé como alguien puede amar a Shion.

Nezumi dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, no supo como le acertó al clavo, pero lo había echo, había sido como una intuición, algo que le grito su subconsciente que tenia que hacer. Quizás Shion estaba en lo cierto, quizás era verdad que hay gente que se distanciaba de la gente discapacitada solo por ese simple echo, Nezumi también lo habría echo, pero era Shion quien estaba frente suyo y fue su personalidad la que lo había cautivado, su persona, no su físico. Miró como Shion se aferraba a su camisa mientras que lloraba, en su mente se formulo la pregunta de porque cada vez que veía a Shion terminaba llorando, ¿Quizás lo estaba lastimando? ¿Quizás era él la causa de las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus ojos? Todo era tan confuso, las delgadas manos de Shion golpearon suavemente su pecho, mientras que maldecía en voz baja. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

-Shion, yo no quiero amarrarte, quiero que seas libre.  
-No eres tu el culpable, Nezumi - Shion calló sus llantos y levantó la mirada – Es solo que… Te necesito, tengo miedo de perderte y tengo miedo de que lo que sientas sea falso. Cada vez que no estas te extraño y cada vez que estoy contigo soy la persona más feliz del mundo y no sé que hacer. Cuando estamos callados pienso que estas pensando mal de mi y que se yo.  
-Ho… - Nezumi soltó una pequeña risa –Shion… eso es el amor. Eso es estar enamorado.  
-¿S-seguro? – Dudo un poco, limpiando las lágrimas que volvían a formarse en sus ojos.  
-Seguro – Nezumi volvió a reír, haciendo que Shion también riera, su mano desordeno los cabellos del menor, dándose cuenta que aunque era tan difícil de entender también era un niño perdido e inocente ante la vida.

Nezumi agarró el cuello de Shion con cariño y besó sus labios, esta vez haciéndolo más profundo, queriendo dándole a entender que lo que sentía por el menor era verdadero, que estaba parado frente a el y que no se iba a mover, que iba a ser el perfil de apoyo. Su lengua recorrió la húmeda cavidad del menor, jugando con su lengua. Las manos de Shion se colocaron suavemente en sus costados, profundizando cada vez más el beso. Si alguien paso por su lado, no se dieron cuenta, Nezumi bajó sus manos del cuello de Shion, acariciando suavemente su pecho para luego meterlas bajo su camisa y arañar con cariño su espalda, sintiendo como Shion se estremecía un poco por el contacto de las frías manos del mayor junto a su espalda. Un gemido escapó de los labios del menor, haciendo que Nezumi se separara un poco, para luego retomar el beso antes iniciado.

Shion se separo lentamente, dejando escapar otro jadeo, luego besó la mejilla del mayor, y bajo a su cuello, mordiendo un poco la zona que ahora sus labios se encontraban, dejando una pequeña marca de amor. Nezumi también se estremeció bajo el contacto de la boca de Shion en su cuello, deseando más.

-Shion… - Nezumi exclamó y tomó el rostro de Shion besando nuevamente sus labios.  
-nezumi… no aquí – Intento decir entre besos, pero también quería besar aquellos labios tan deliciosos.  
-¿Vamos al departamento? – Sugirió el mayor, bajando sus manos cada vez más por su espalda.  
-Safu está en el departamento – Shion se separó definitivamente, tratando de recuperar su respiración – Mejor otro día, Nezumi…  
-Ash… - Nezumi piso el suelo un poco enojado – A la próxima le diré a Safu que se tome la noche libre

Shion solo se rió ante lo molesto que sonaba el mayor, su mano agarro la del menor y le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios.

-Llévame al departamento.  
-Ya, ya… - Le jalo con fuerzas el brazo para que este cayera arriba suyo, se agacho un poco para agarrar ambas piernas de Shion, mientras que con su otro brazo agarraba su espalda con fuerzas. – Estas cansado y no es divertido subir seis pisos  
-¡Bájame! – Shion golpeo el pecho de Nezumi  
-Agarra mi cuello mejor – Agarró una de sus manos y la rodeo a su cuello, el menor se aferró con fuerzas – No te dejare caer~ Confía en mí.

Shion se quejo todo el camino mientras subían las escaleras, Nezumi solo se reía y le robaba de vez en cuando besos para que el mayor se quedara callado.

-A veces eres tan ruidoso – Nezumi se quejo, bajando a Shion y toco la puerta - ¿Safu? ¿Estás?  
-Si… - Exclamo la menor de todos detrás de la puerta, saco la llave para abrir finalmente la puerta – Dios, Shion, pude escuchar tu risa y tus gritos desde que entraste al departamento~  
-Lo siento, lo siento – Shion volvió a reír, dando a entender que realmente no lo sentía tanto.  
-Entra rápido que mañana tengo que despertarme temprano – Safu bostezo y sacudió sus cabellos.  
-Buenas noches– Nezumi le desordenó los cabellos a Safu, no esperó respuesta del menor y se fue saltando en dos en dos los escalones.  
-Buenas noches… - Susurro Shion, aún con aquella tonta sonrisa presente.  
-Ya, ya, enamorado, vamos a dormir – Safu agarró el brazo de Shion para llevarlo a su habitación, mientras que este solo exclamaba lo hermoso que había sido el paseo por el parque y Safu simplemente le respondía con monosílabos. Shion se quedo dormido con una sonrisa, esta vez sin preocupaciones, sin llorar y sin contar hasta seis.

**Al día siguiente.**

-¿Inukashi? – Su voz de alguna manera estaba entrecortada - ¿Qué…? – Apretó con fuerzas su teléfono celular contra su oreja, no creyendo lo que le decían  
-Sí… Lo siento por la demora, pero ya encontramos la información que nos pediste – Contestaron al otro lado de la línea – Es una tesis que hizo un universitario del Bloque Sur y varios médicos la están comenzando a implementar, es como un tratamiento neuronal. Pero tendrás que viajar allá por bastante tiempo.  
-¿Bastante? – Sus ojos antes iluminados ahora mostraban un poco de miedo - ¿Cuánto sería eso? ¿Un mes? ¿Cuatro meses?  
-No… - Soltó un suspiro – Más o menos cinco a seis años, tendrás que asistir a las reuniones donde se debatirán el procedimiento de este nuevo método y por ende tanto tiempo. Tendrás que partir de No.6 lo más pronto posible ¿Pero no era lo que tú querías? – Nezumi no decía nada, su mente estaba en blanco – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

Un grito sonoro se escuchó en todo el vacío departamento, ambos cuerpos sudados frotándose uno contra otro, su boca pegada al cuello del mayor, succionando con pasión, tratando de dejar impregnado en su mente el sabor de Nezumi, el hermoso aroma que este emanaba mientras que su cuerpo se movía en un vaivén lento. Sentir como el menor se retorcía de lujuria bajo su cuerpo era una escena excitante y placentera para su persona.

Sus grisáceos ojos absorbían el sudado y pálido cuerpo del menor, deteniéndose un poco en el blanco cuello, del cual se podía ver pequeños chupetones rojizos, su mirada bajaba más encontrándose con ambos pezones que resaltaban en su pecho. Escuchó otro gemido exquisito escapar de los rojos labios de Shion y no aguantó más para volver a besarlos.

Como había deseado este momento por varias horas en noches donde su mente volaba. Un miedo siempre le recorría al pensar que quizás, era la primera vez para el menor y el hecho de que este estuviera discapacitado, eran razones por las cuales nunca había querido ir a algo más. Caricias más allá siempre había pero cuando su subconsciente le gritaba que no iba a poder detenerse, de alguna forma sacaba una fuerza descomunal para separarse de el y decirle que era muy tarde y que al día siguiente tenía que salir a ser Eve.

Pero aquel día fue tan distinto, quizás llevaban unas tres semanas en aquella relación y sí, era muy temprano, pero si era por Shion, el podía tener abstinencia sexual para toda su vida. Daban el mismo paseo por el parque que siempre recorrían, era una tarde normal, ninguno hablaba como una rutina que ambos se sabían de memoria, esperaban que la oscura noche cayera sobre ellos, que estrellas florecieran en el cielo y la luna saliera sonriente por entre los árboles que rodeaban aquel frondoso parque.

Agarró decisivo la mano del menor y lo dirigió a aquella esquina donde se habían conocido por un accidente, recordó cuando sintió el delgado cuerpo del menor golpear su macizo cuerpo y ver como este caía sin remedio en el piso. Su vista era perpleja ante aquel tipo de facciones un tanto femeninas y de contextura delgada, algo raro le había recorrido el cuerpo al ver como este miraba descontrolado a todos lados y fue una apuñalada cuando lo vio por primera vez llorar, dándose cuenta que después varias lagrimas que derramaba el menor también eran producidas por su culpa y por el hecho de que antes había guardado tanta tristeza dentro de un corazón tan frágil que ahora, gracias a un estúpido, era alguien indefenso ante el gran mundo.

Y se quedo inmóvil ante aquella esquina, mientras que veía la cara de duda del menor, sin saber donde estaban y sin saber que era lo que tramaba Nezumi. La distancia que existía entre ambos desapareció, Nezumi besaba sus labios con suma delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que lo llegara a romper por tal acto, sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas, mejillas que en ese entonces parecían de porcelana. No introdujo su lengua aunque era lo que más quería, simplemente no quería romper el encanto que se había creado en tan hermoso gesto, el cual simplemente demostraba amor y nada más.

Se separaron despacio, los ojos grises mirando los cerrados ojos de Shion, preguntándose que era lo que pasaba por su mente, si estaba pensando en él o si es que estaba imaginando alguna escena en particular, se preguntaba si alguna vez la mente del menor lo había imaginado y si era así, ¿Cómo se lo imaginaba? Sentía que quizás Shion se imaginaba a alguien más hermoso de lo que él realmente era y eso lo apenaba de sobremanera, por que sabía que para el mayor salir con Nezumi era como salir con un desconocido, con alguien el cual no conoces nada físicamente y solo confías de lo que dice la otra persona.

Nuevamente los gritos de Shion lo hacían volverse loco, era como estar prisionero de una capsula de lujuria y aunque nunca hubiera creído que tanto placer se podía demostrar en un simple acto, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Cada estocada y cada jadeo estaban siendo memorizados en su memoria y aunque sabía que esto lo iba a volver a hacer por los restos de sus días, por que sabía muy bien que amaba a aquel joven que se encontraba gritando de placer bajo su cuerpo y que no lo iba soltar, por que aparte de haberle echo una promesa, él lo sentía así, sentía que era su deber cuidar a aquella persona tan hermosa cuyo nombre era Shion.

Sus manos se posaron suavemente en las caderas de Shion sujetándolo firmemente, pudiendo así ajustar su miembro dentro de él, comenzando nuevamente a moverse, haciendo que una ola de excesivo placer recorriera ambos cuerpos, dejando escapar de ambos labios gemidos ahogados. Nezumi besó con cuidado el cuello del menor, bajando lentamente hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones, lamiéndole con ternura para luego morderlo un poco, otro jadeo escapó de los labios de Shion mientras su espalda se erguía en placer. Nezumi de reojo vio como este se sujetaba con fuerzas de las sabanas mientras que en susurros escuchaba su nombre en un tono tan agradable para sus oídos.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de grabar aquella voz, recordando así cuando Shion esa noche se le había acercado y susurrado en su oído coquetamente lo que quería y lo que sentía. Se separaron un poco y pudo divisar el rubor que comenzaba a florecer en las mejillas del menor y luego ambos labios estaban cerrados, encajados de forma perfecta y devorándose el uno con el otro como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sus manos se habían movido por inercia y le había despojado de forma rápida la camisa que traía puesta, mientras que Shion torpemente le trataba de sacar su camisa. Se separaron por aire y Nezumi había aprovechado de tirar lejos su propia camisa, agarro entre sus brazos al menor y lo dirigió a su habitación, dando gracias que ese fin de semana Safu había decidido irse de viaje para visitar a su oba-sama. Depositó el suave cuerpo del menor en la cama mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba los pantalones de Shion, gozando después de la hermosa vista del desnudo cuerpo de este. Se quedo parado frente a el, observando cada pedazo de su cuerpo, miro como este tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente abiertos, un hermoso color carmesí adornando sus mejillas, sus manos estaban agarrando las sabanas y sus piernas estaban abiertas para la disposición del mayor, el cual se agacho frente a el y lamió suavemente el miembro erecto de este, haciendo que comenzara a crecer en demasía, su lengua recorrió todo su miembro para luego succionarlo, haciendo que su lengua y boca jugaran con este y que por primera vez, escuchara los armoniosos gemidos que escapaban de los labios de Shion.

Y lo demás ya es historia. Nezumi sintió como los músculos interiores de Shion se contraían alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que sintiera un placer doloroso y sin poder aguantar más, dejó escapar su viscosa semilla dentro de él, mientras que unos segundos después pudo sentir la del menor esparcirse por su vientre. Dio dos estocadas más y retiró su miembro de la entrada de Shion. Dejando descansar su cuerpo al lado de el. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, sintiendo como los brazos de Shion lo abrazaban y hacían que se acercara hacía el, Nezumi apoyó su rostro en el pálido pecho del mayor y se entrego a las delicadas caricias que le hacía este en sus azules cabellos.

-¿Nezumi? – Su voz ahora estaba más calmada – Hagamos una promesa, quedémonos como estamos, que ninguno de los dos cambie por nada…

El mayor simplemente no dijo nada y Shion pensó que quizás estaba dormido, entregándose él mismo al sueño, mientras que Nezumi miraba el vacío, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Un frío se coló por su desnudo cuerpo y abrió los ojos, bostezando levemente mientras se sentó en la cama, peinando sus cabellos. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras que recordaba cada momento que había pasado en la noche anterior, recordando el placer que había recorrido su cuerpo mientras que sentía el miembro de Nezumi dentro de él, haciendo que nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaran y una boba sonrisa apareciera.

-¿Nezumi? – Estiró su mano, sorprendiéndose al no sentir nada a su lado, nervioso comenzó a palpar toda la cama y no pudo encontrar rastro de él - ¡¿Nezumi?!

Su mano se estiró más de la cuenta golpeando fuertemente la maquina contestadora que se encontraba en el velador, comenzando a sonar el ultimo mensaje recibido, Shion se paralizó al escuchar la voz de alguien desconocido hablar.

-Nezumi, las preparaciones para el vuelo ya están listas – Shion abrió su boca en asombro, una pregunta asaltando su mente – El vuelo parte hoy a las seis de la mañana, no llegues tarde.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, ¿Nezumi se estaba yendo de viaje y no le había dicho nada? Unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras que agarraba su celular lo más pronto posible, llamando desesperadamente a Yamase.

-¡YAMASE! – Gritó al escuchar la cansada voz del menor – Dime que hora es ¡Ahora!  
-Shion… - Su voz era un mero susurro – Son las cinco cincuenta… ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?  
-¡Mierda! – Sentía unas ganas de tirar lejos su teléfono celular y de maldecir todo lo que podía – No hay tiempo para explicar, ven a buscarme al tiro, hay que ir al aeropuerto.  
-¿Ah?

Ambos jóvenes entraron de golpe por las puertas del aeropuerto, miraron como el lugar estaba repleto de gente aunque sean tempranas horas en la mañana, Shion se dirigió al primer lugar que sus piernas le indicaron pero un brazo lo agarró con fuerzas y se sorprendió al sentir la cansada voz de Yamase gritándole que estaba yendo por un mal camino y que tenían que dirigirse a alguna secretaria. Sus piernas tiritaban al igual que sus manos, dificultándole el movimiento. Trató de pensar que todavía tenia tiempo para detener a Nezumi, rezaba de que todavía estaba a tiempo y hacer que Nezumi se arrepintiera de todo lo que estaba haciendo, de que ambos podían estar juntos no importara que.

-Shion, espera, quédate aquí – Yamase lo detuvo y se dirigió a una de las cajas más próximas  
-¿Qué desea señor? – Exclamó la señorita detrás de la caja, sin levantar su mirada de la pantalla del computador.  
-¿A que hora parte el vuelo 602? – Exclamó sobresaltado  
-Déjeme ver… - Levanto por un segundo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos preocupados de Yamase y sonrió ampliamente, luego bajo la mirada, tecleando rápidamente – Vuelo 602… Ya partió.  
-¿¡Qué!? – Yamase gritó con fuerzas, mientras asomaba su cabeza tras el mostrador para comprobar él mismo lo que le decían - ¡Imposible!  
-Lo siento, señor. ¿Perdió el vuelo?  
-¡No! – No dejaba de gritar, haciendo que varias miradas se posaran sobre él. Exageradamente puso ambas manos sobre su cabello y se jaló con fuerzas el cabello - ¿Puede detener el vuelo, por favor?  
-Imposible señor, esta a punto de despegar – Se echo hacia atrás, un tanto asustada  
-¡Mierda! – Maldijo, haciendo que la joven abriera la boca en asombro - ¡Tiene que detener el vuelo ahora ya!  
-¿Q-que pasa, Yamase? – El susodicho y la señorita miraron a Shion, quien de alguna forma había llegado a la caja.  
-¡DIABLOS! – Yamase golpeo el piso con su pie – El avión esta a punto de despegar y es imposible. ¡Quiero hablar con el gerente, ahora! – Ordenó con fuerzas.

Ahora la ruidosa conversación de ambos parecía lejana, todas sus esperanzas de volver a tener a Nezumi y repetirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba se veían como un simple sueño que nunca se haría realidad. La voz irritada de Yamase ya no se escuchaba ni tampoco la voz de la señorita que lo había atendido ni la del gerente que había llegado a unirse a la bochornosa escena que hacía el menor. Shion se dio media vuelta y trato de buscar alguna excusa del por que de la repentina ida de Nezumi, sí, se había percatado un poco del raro comportamiento del mayor pero pensó que quizás simplemente no le había ido muy bien en la presentación del día anterior. Pero… ¿Qué pasaba si Nezumi se estaba yendo por el simple hecho de que ya no lo amaba y que estaba harto de todo esto? Quizás era la razón del por que tampoco se había despedido de él, por que lo más probable era que Nezumi pensara que iba a llorar y rogarle que se quedara con él. Y sabía muy bien que hubiera echo eso, aunque hubiera sido humillante, por que Nezumi había sido la única persona en el universo que le había dado amor y en especial en el estado en que se encontraba.

Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras que su mente estaba en blanco, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de gritarle al mundo, quería de alguna forma sacar ese molesto sentimiento de amor y odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Nunca había pensado que amar a alguien era tan doloroso, sufrir por cosas tan leves, sufrir por alguien que llevaba conociendo la nada misma. Pero es que era Nezumi, un joven con el cual se tropezó y su corazón le exclamo que tenía que quedarse al lado de él, un joven que le entrego el amor más puro y sincero.

Caminó suavemente, mientras que sus cuatro sentidos volvían a reaccionar, escuchando como Yamase gritaba y maldecía mientras que la gente trataba de calmarlo, bajo la mirada haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos que estaban comenzando a poblarse de lágrimas, mordió su labio inferior, siguiendo su oscuro camino, por que lo único que quería en ese momento era irse del aeropuerto, llegar a su departamento y encerrarse a llorar. Derramar con sus lágrimas el amor que sentía y tratar de olvidar todos sus pensamientos. En su mente imaginó que tenía razón, nadie podía amar a algún discapacitado, era imposible y Nezumi quizás tenía una buena razón para marcharse y dejar todo atrás.

Su cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra alguien y se cayó al piso, golpeando su espalda contra las frías baldosas. Trato de incorporarse y unos brazos lo ayudaron a pararse. Se quedó callado frente a frente a aquella persona, sin decir nada ya que nada escapaba de sus labios. De repente un aroma llegó a su nariz y levantó su mirada asombrado. ¿No era acaso esa la colonia de…?

-Buenos días, Shion – Exclamó calmadamente y por lo bajo.  
-Nezumi… - Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se derramaron una tras otras mientras que abrazaba con fuerzas el cuerpo del mayor – Estúpido…  
-Shion… - Nezumi abrazó el tiritante cuerpo de Shion, depositando un suave beso en la cabellera de él.  
-¿Te quedaste aquí por mi…? – Preguntó dudando, sin dejar de llorar desesperadamente, ahogándose en sus propios sollozos, si la gente los miraba, no sabía y tampoco le importaba.  
-¿Realmente? Perdí el vuelo por que llegué atrasado – Una risa escapó de los labios de Nezumi mientras que Shion simplemente golpeaba con sus puños el pecho del mayor. – Tranquilo…  
-Eres un estúpido, te odio – Shion exclamaba, sin dejar de golpearlo.

Nezumi agarró la cabeza del menor y la apegó contra su pecho, acariciando con ternura su espalda, escuchando los dolorosos sollozos de este que rompían su corazón. Aunque sí había perdido el vuelo, también se había quedado por que tenía que cumplir aquella promesa que le prometió en silencio a su chico, no iban a cambiar por nada y tenían que quedarse así. Le hubiera encantado poder haber asistido a esas reuniones y poder saber la forma de cómo hacer que Shion volviera a recuperar su vista, pero nunca le había preguntado la opinión de este. Su corazón se apretó en dolor, mientras que silenciosas lágrimas también caían por sus mejillas, tampoco iba a poder vivir seis años sin aquella persona que había capturado su corazón.

Levantó la mirada de Shion y le seco las lágrimas que caían y caían y parecían que iban a caer eternamente, luego acercó su rostro con el de él y beso sus labios como siempre lo hacía, tenía que admitir que lo amaba, amaba su físico, su forma de pensar y su misterioso fetiche con el seis, el cual de alguna forma comenzaba a desaparecer con el tiempo, ya que Shion había aprendido que no era necesario contar hasta seis por que podía desaparecer del mundo simplemente si se encontraba en los brazos del mayor, besando sus labios e imaginando en su mente un hermoso jardín lleno de flores junto a alguien que no conocía pero que imaginaba que era hermoso, el cual lo imaginaba tal y como realmente era Nezumi.

* * *

**No está editado, pero está terminado.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
